Nuestra Vida
by Moonlizsky
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a nuestras vidas y el cómo comenzó todo. Nuestro Inicio, Nuestro Noviazgo y Nuestro Presente. "A lo largo de la vida hay situaciones que marcan cada de nuestras etapas y a partir de ahora, quiero que vivas junto a mi esas etapas, Makoto, Te amo" RinMako


**Se que no debería de hacer ésto, ya que... no he terminado mi historia en curso de éste mismo Anime cofcof PERO ya estoy en eso ya que apenas acabo de salir de vacaciones x'D ... espero no me maten porque no podía seguir con la otra historia hasta sacar ésta mini historia... xD porque si son 3 cap... ejeje así que... si...**

 **También lo hice porqué hace poco quería leer algo de makorin y... NADA :'c, o sea más bien muy muy poco xD (temas nuevos por lo menos) y pues sí, espero les agrade.**

* * *

El pueblo de Iwatobi en un gran tiempo fue silencioso y pacífico, pero al pasar de los años, cada ciudad necesita prosperar e industrializarse para sobrevivir. Iwatobi no es la excepción.

No es que se hubiese convertido en una ciudad como Tokyo, pero cambió mucho en 5 años.

* * *

Makoto sabía de esos cambios, pues vive ahí desde que nació hasta que se fue a Tokyo para hacer su carrera universitaria.

A los 17 años, Makoto Tachibana tomó la decisión de estudiar en la universidad de Tokyo, siendo así para tener más oportunidad profesional que en alguna otra que había pensado, teniendo en cuenta que en vacaciones siempre sería fácil volver a visitar a su familia.

Haruka Nanase, su mejor amigo igualmente se había decidido en ser nadador profesional y se iría con él, acordaron vivir en el mismo departamento ya que sería más fácil y barato.

Los años pasaron poco a poco, en los cuales Haru viajaba constantemente en sus competencias y cuando le daban tiempo libre regresaba con Rin y se quedaba con ellos.

Ahí fue donde su historia con él pelirrojo comenzó a tomar una ruta diferente.

 **-O-**

Después de haber convivido una vez durante 3 meses, ya que serie de competencias se terminaban en Noviembre y entrenaban con alguno de los entrenadores oficiales en alguna ciudad que ellos prefirieran. Ambos eligieron en Tokyo para mayor comodidad, ya que seguían entrenando hasta mediados de Diciembre y sus vacaciones de entonces hasta Febrero.

Estando todos en la universidad de Tokyo, Rin algunas veces pasaba por él, ya que Nanase tenía un curso de cocina por las tardes.

Caminaban platicando de trivialidades y algunos que otros temas de natación.

Rin le contaba que Sousuke seguía en terapia en Australia y como era su progreso los últimos dos meses, ya que el castaño también tenía comunicación con Yamazaki, eran buenos amigos.

Aquella vez Rin lo llevó a una heladería, aunque fuese invierno era delicioso tomar algún helado, ya que no se derretía como en verano.

— Va por mi cuenta —le había dicho el pelirrojo mientras le hacía un guiño—

El castaño sólo aceptó sin más pidiendo un helado de menta y chocolate.

Pasaron por el parque y se sentaron en una banca del las horas y al oscurecer regresaron al departamento que el castaño compartía con el moreno, encontrándolo con una seriedad extraña.

 **-O-**

Cuando tuvieron que irse de nuevo en Febrero podría jurar que cuando el pelirrojo lo abrazó se tomó un poco más del tiempo usual y aspiró hondo sobre la camisa del castaño.

Desde entonces el castaño recibía numerosas cartas del pelirrojo contándole su día a día, para las fechas de agosto las cartas eran tan asiduas que pasaron a hablarse por celular, ya que al parecer las cartas eran muy lentas para la necesidad del pelirrojo, aunque, en cuanto al castaño ya era habitual buscar en su móvil algún mensaje o llamada pérdida que tal vez no hubiese escuchado.

 **-O-**

Dos días antes del décimo noveno cumpleaños del castaño no recibió ni llamada ni mensaje, aunque sabía que el dieciséis de Noviembre tendrían su última competencia ahí en Japón, ansiaba que el tiburón le diera alguna señal de que recordaba su cumpleaños.

Un poco triste estaba, ya que no tenía ni a su mejor amigo a lado ni al oji rojo.

El jueves después de un largo día de clases, sabiéndose sólo optó por cenar fuera. Fué a uno de los restaurantes cerca del área departamental en donde se alojaba, caminando a paso lento y disfrutando de cada paso.

Llegó cerca de las diez de la noche a su departamento y tomó una larga ducha tibia.A las once y media decidió dormirse.

Después de un momento, escuchó ruidos en la puerta principal, asustado como siempre, se levantó con la respiración acelerada y su corazón bombeando cómo loco, saliendo de su habitación hacia la estancia.

Tuvo que contar hasta diez para infundirse coraje y armado con una cuchara de madera que escondía bajo la almohada por precaución, dio un pequeño salto hacia el intruso, encontrándose una melena rojiza mirándolo incrédulo y hasta con algo de burla.

— ¿A quién piensas matar con eso Makoto? —le dijo al castaño con una ceja levantada, en evidente sarcasmo—.

— ¡Rin! —respiró aliviado— creí que era un ladrón —lo miró con reproche— ¿Qué haces aquí?, tenía entendido que llegaban hasta el sábado —.

— Así es, pero mi entrenador me liberó antes —respondió Matsuoka mientras dejaba el equipaje en uno de los sillones de la sala, caminando hacia el castaño — enserio, ¿pensabas defenderte con esto? —tomó la cuchara de madera y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del más alto —.

— Mou Rin … —estaba sonrojado—.

— Tranquilo Rin – Rin ya está aquí —le guiñó—.

— ¿Rin – Rin? —era el turno del castaño para burlarse— ¿que no odiabas ese mote? —

— Sí, pero tu y Nagisa lo siguen usando así que… —avanzó de nuevo por su equipaje para llevarlo a la habitación— si no puedes con el enemigo, úneteles —caminó hasta la habitación de Haruka ya que estaba vacía— por cierto Feliz cumpleaños Makoto —lo dijo de una manera que Tachibana no podría explicar a ciencia cierta lo que era, pero que le había hecho temblar las piernas y que su corazón se acelerara, o tal vez era la mirada tan intensa que le había dado— ¡ah!, no hagas planes mañana, será el mejor día de tu vida —sonriéndole cerró la puerta de su habitación temporal, dejando al castaño hiperventilando sin saber porque—.

Al día siguiente después de sus clases y de ser felicitado por sus compañeros de clase, Tachibana fue recibido con un pelirrojo que lo esperaba en la puerta de la universidad con su celular, como si estuviese mandando algún mensaje.

— ¿Rin? —preguntó dudoso el castaño—.

— ¡hey! ¿Listo? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras guardaba su celular—

Rin lo había llevado a comer unas crepas realmente deliciosas y gigantes, a él siempre le han gustado las cosas dulces, a comparación del pelirrojo, por lo cual pidió un americano con una crepa salada. Su acompañante le dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera, debido a que era su cumpleaños él le pagaría, Makoto se había negado, entonces Matsuoka contestó

— Bien, me devuelves el favor en mi cumpleaños, tendré el día libre —y lo miró de la misma manera que el día anterior—.

Después de comer se dirigieron a un pequeño establecimiento de videojuegos en los cuales ganabas tickets y al final los cambiabas por premios.

En una de las maquinas en el cual el objetivo era atrapar un peluche para obtenerlo Rin fue tristemente humillado a lo cual el ex Iwatobi intercedió por él y al primer intento ganó un lindo conejo.

— La ventaja de jugar videojuegos —le sonrió el festejado—

Si él no fuera tan distraído podría haber notado que Matsuoka se había sonrojado.

Terminaron ganando un par de llaveros del sol para Rin y la luna para Makoto, salieron en dirección a un restaurant – bar, para cenar y festejar con un merecido brindis de fin de semana el final del cumpleaños.

Tan ameno fue que terminaron a las once de la noche yendo al departamento. Al abrir el oji verde se sorprendió de ver a Haruka en el sillón.

— ¿Haru? —

— Makoto —saludó el moreno— feliz cumpleaños —.

— Gracias —sonrió— ¿a que hora llegaste?, nos hubieras dicho, habríamos ido por ti —

— Lo siento —su mirada azulina se dirigió seriamente a con la de Rin— olvidé el celular en el hotel —regresó la mirada con su mejor amigo y sonrió levemente—

— Si me divertí Haru- chan —esa pequeña comunicación telepática seguía intecta—

— Deja el chan … —caminó hacía el sofá y de regreso con el cumpleañero— aún no es tarde —le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta con un papel brillante—.

— No debiste Haru —lo abrió encontrando una bufanda verde con finas rayas verde oscuro y algunas naranjas— Gracias —.

— Tu madre me dijo que se había estropeado la tuya —volvió la mirada al sonrojado pelirrojo— y ¿tu regalo rin? —le sonrió con la mirada cómo retándolo, recibiendo una de reproche—.

— ¡oh! Rin ya me ha dado un día excelente —volteó hacia el mencionado y lo abrazó— gracias —.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y el moreno sólo podía reírse mentalmente, era una imagen graciosa.

Al final los días libres que el depredador quería tener en su cumpleaños, no fue posible ya que su entrenador lo solicitó el día primero en Australia.

 **-O-**

Lo que pasó el siguiente año no lo esperaba nadie.

Haruka y Rin abandonarían el nado profesional.

Ambos eran felices nadando, pero lo demás había perdido sentido ya que los vuelos frecuentes, estancias en hoteles y que días antes de sus competencias no salieran de el campamento de concentración, sin celulares.

Así que en Noviembre de ése año serían sus últimas competencias.

Makoto estaba emocionado, ya que eso significaría ver a Rin y Haruka claro está, de manera frecuente en Tokyo. Sí habían confirmado que se mudarían con él y estudiarían una carrera, el moreno de chef y el ex samezuka entraría al cuerpo de policía.

El año pasó simplemente entre clases por parte de todos, junto con algunos altercados entre el delfín y el tiburón en cuanto a la atención de la dulce orca.

Al depredador le encantaba la atención del más alto, más en sus tiempos libres, ya que la escuela de policía lo absorbía incluso en domingo. En cuanto al amante del agua, eran pequeños celos ya que desde siempre, el centro de la atención del oji verde era él. Lo invitaba a comer cada que salía de clase y él tenía su hora de comida.

En cambio cuando Rin se encontraba de rondín, Haruka acaparaba al castaño, había ocasiones que en la noche el policía en formación los encontraba dormidos en el sillón, el moreno en el regazo de la persona que le gustaba, así que algo celoso, quitaba la cabeza del hidrofílico sin delicadeza alguna y se llevaba al castaño en discordia dormido.

Algunas otras veces que caminaban juntos, solían tomarse de la mano discretamente y ninguno se incomodaba, pero ninguno daba el siguiente paso.

Había caricias tan naturales y sutiles que ninguno se atrevía a dar algo por sentado o intentando buscar algo más, ambos temían arruinarlo.

 **-O-**

El siguiente año festejaron las fiestas navideñas en Iwatobi junto a Rei y Nagisa, el primero estaba terminado su carrera en Ciencias químicas y el segundo a mitad de la carrera de .

— Entonces comenzaré a trabajar como practicante éste año en el laboratorio de la universidad de Iwatobi —estaba claramente presumiendo el de gafas rojas, ya que al pasar los años la universidad fue creciendo tomando un renombre— y ¿usted Makoto –sempai? —.

— Si, termino éste año y también tengo una oferta de la universidad —mirando de reojo a Rin— pero no estoy del todo seguro, aunque si quisiera regresar con mi familia, con ustedes —su sonrisa era algo triste—.

— Yo igual —le sonrió— éste año terminé mi formación y siendo que hay mucha gente en Tokyo, creo que sería conveniente pedir un traslado ya que, no creo que se nieguen —.

El castaño se sintió feliz de escuchar esa confesión, Rin también pensaba volver.

— Rin – rin, Mako –chan ¿están saliendo? —y como si estuviera programado para romper el momento Nagisa hizo que los mencionados cambiaran a bombillas rojas decorativas de navidad—.

— Nagisa —lo reprendió Nanase—.

— ¡Nagisa, eso no es hermoso! —se unió Rei—.

 **-O-**

La noche vieja siguió su curso y cerca de las once de la noche tocaron el timbre, saliendo el moreno como el dueño de la casa.

— ¿¡Sousuke!? —gritó el mejor amigo de éste— ¿no estabas en Australia? —.

— No, vine a pasar la navidad aquí —

— ¿con Haru? —preguntó aún en shock—

— Si, no todos esperamos siglos para declararnos —.

— ¿¡que!? —se levantó y corriendo lo tomó de las solapas de su abrigo— ¿¡están saliendo!?, ¿¡Cuando pensabas decírmelo!? —el tiburón estaba hiperventilando en ése momento —.

— ¡Rin, cálmate! —intentó calmarlo el castaño, tomó suavemente las manos del depredador y lo alejó un poco— ¿Haru? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos— entiendo, así que es él, me alegro —le sonrió—.

— Dejen de comunicarse telepáticamente y habla de una puta vez Nanase —intervino un fastidiado Matsuoka—.

— Tenemos una relación —

— ¡eso ya lo se idiota!, ¿desde cuando? —

— Para ya de gritar Rin —lo detuvo el de ojos esmeralda— 7 meses —.

— No me jodas —

.

Pudo haber seguido despotricando contra la pareja de morenos si no se los hubieran llevado Nagisa y Rei, así como Makoto no lo hubiese arrastrado a la cocina.

— Rin cálmate un poco ¿quieres? —pidió amablemente Makoto mientras servía un poco de té y panecillos —.

— ¿Sabes que es casi media noche y tu comerás dulce? —

— Lo sé, pero me dio hambre y se me antojo un poco de pan dulce —

— Makoto —el mencionado lo miró mientras se disponía a tomar un poco de té bajo la intensa mirada del peli rojo— Me gustas —la taza calló al piso cayendo sobre el pie del tiburón sumándole que el té cayó a lo largo de su extremidad inferior del lado derecho— ¡Dios! —.

— ¡lo siento tanto Rin! —reaccionó al grito de dolor—

— ¡Rin! ¿¡estás bien!? —su traicionero amigo apareció rápidamente en la cocina— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mirando al castaño—

— Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpaba nervioso— no era mi intención, yo…. No sabía, no, yo, ¡lo siento! —.

 **-O-**

Lo llevaron a la habitación de Nanase junto a un botiquín, dejándolo en la cama sólo con el futuro entrenador Tachibana.

— Lo siento tanto Rin —el castaño se sentía tan avergonzado que evitaba la mirada de su amigo— soy tan torpe —.

— Ésta bien, creo que no tomé en cuenta lo nervioso que eres —suspiró— debí ser más delicado —.

— Sí —

— Makoto, quiero que salgas con migo… ¡Ouch! —mientras lo curaba lo presionó de más con el algodón lleno de alcohol—.

— Lo- lo siento —

— ¿será siempre así? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, adoraba el tono sonrojado de su castaño—.

— No —suspiró para despejar un poco los nervios— y, sí, sí quiero —lo miró directamente— tú también me gustas —y le sonrió, volviendo así a su tarea de curación—.

— Makoto —el castaño ésta vez sólo asintió en señal de que lo escuchaba— quiero besarte… ¡Ouch! —.

— ¡Lo siento!, pero no me digas esos comentarios cuando estoy distraído —.

— Pues acostúmbrate —se acercó un poco al castaño, lo que le permitió su pierna sin flexionar— es el inicio —tomándole el mentón con su diestra mientras le sonreía insinuante—.

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado muchooooo! a mi me está gustando escribirlo,** **¿REVIEWS?,** **espero me digan que tal les pareció.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
